Kill the Issues!
by Kowaba
Summary: Tatsumi not only won the tournament, but the heart of the most fearsome and cruel general in the entire empire, Esdeath the Ice Queen! Tatsumi x Esdeath one shot!


**Akame Ga Kill**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Best girl for AGK is definitely Esdeath (or Esdese for those who think the other name is a little too badass). Fight me if you think I'm wrong lol.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Akame Ga Kill or anything relating to the series.**

 _ **Warnings:**_ **OOC**

"What's poppin' guys? **" – Regular Speech**

' _I can do this!_ _ **'**_ **– Regular Thought**

" **WRYYYY!" – Attack**

" _ **Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m.**_ **" – Setting**

* * *

 _ **Esdeath's Tournament**_

' _I don't even need Incursio to finish this fool._ ' Tatsumi thought, somewhat arrogantly. However, despite how much his ego had grown since entering this tournament, he still knew that he had a long way to go to be able to replace Bulat on the team.

Before the mighty behemoth in front of him could properly land an attack on him, Tatsumi kicked off the ground and pushed himself into the air, vaulting over the mighty bull and soaring far above him.

The green eyed young man pulled his fist back near his chin and prepared to deliver a savage elbow to the beast's neck. Fortunately for the bull, he was experienced enough to quickly recover and put his arms up in an 'x' to block the strike. Despite how much larger the bull was, Tatsumi still managed to send him skidding across the arena's floor.

The spectators were in awe at the display of fighting prowess from both contestants, sitting on the edge of their seats as they eagerly awaited the next collision.

Kalbi the Butcher grew angry and more aggressive at the fact that he was so effortlessly pushed back by Tatsumi. He was a top martial artist! No shrimp like his opponent should be able to fend him off so casually?

Roaring, the bull began to blindly send fists at Tatsumi, not really aiming at a specific point but rather trying to inflict some damage on his body in order to slow him down. However, his opponent was able to block ever single punch that he sent his way.

Finally, after a few seconds, Kalbi let up and tried to regain his breath. That single moment of relief was all Tatsumi needed to deliver two savage punches to the bull's midsection, causing gusts of pressure to fly out the other side of Kalbi's body.

Now Kalbi was really angry! It was time for his most devastating attack! He clasped both hands together and raised them high over his head. The crowd cheered in anticipation, suspecting that it was the end for Tatsumi's time in the tournament. But the crowd was never more wrong. Tatsumi fell down onto his hands and swung his body around to kick the bull's feet right out from underneath him!

Gasping out in sheer shock, Kalbi fell back but not before looking up and seeing that Tatsumi did not give him a minute's respite before once again delivering a feral kick, this time it was aimed straight for the bull's temple.

Even Esdeath, who was previously sitting in her throne with a bored expression, was awestruck that the small man could fight with such tenacity. Was this the man she was looking for? Could this really be the one she was destined to meet?

A small blush began to cloud her cheeks and gave her once pale complexion some much needed color.

The crowd cheered, this time for Tatsumi, and began to celebrate his victory as the once might Kalbi fell the ground with a thud.

"That young man is very talented, General Esdeath!" Run commented, not being able to hide his shock and amazement. There was no doubt in his mind that he was looking at his next comrade.

Esdeath hung her head, causing the black rim of her hat and the vibrant baby blue bangs of her hair to shadow her face. "Yeah." That was her only response to Run's comment.

Wave raised his hand up into the air with a smile. "That's it! The match is over!" He announced. "Tatsumi the Blacksmith has won the match!"

Tatsumi looked around in amazement, just now realizing that everyone was cheering for him. ' _That was it? I'm so awesome that I amaze myself!_ ' He thought with a small smirk.

"I did it! I won!" He shouted out, closing his eyes and smiling brightly with a blush on his features.

That was it.

That was the arrow that pierced Esdeath's cold, barren heart.

' _That innocent smile, those tattered clothes, and the potential to surpass the greatest warriors in the kingdom…_ '

All the boxes on her list were checked.

Esdeath was done with her search. She has found the perfect boy for her.

"Run, we have found him." The general told her blonde- haired subordinate.

Cocking his head to the side as he looked at her, Run gave her a smile. "A potential squad member?" He asked, not knowing what she meant by that.

Esdeath shook her head. "Not only that, but…" She didn't finish her statement as her eagerness got the better of her and she got off of her throne and began to walk down the stairs to the floor of the arena. She just had to meet the love of her life.

Tatsumi looked at the marble white staircase and saw the blue-haired woman walk down them. ' _That's General Esdeath?_ ' He asked himself. ' _She's… way more beautiful than I thought she would be…_ ' The brown-haired teen blushed, trying not to focus on the large, jello-like objects that wobbled on her chest as she walked down the stairs.

Images of a dead Bulat and his three murderers began to cycle in his head. His nails dug into the skin of his palm from how much he clenched his fists. However, the anger was soon gone from his mind completely when he began to see just how perfect the woman's appearance was.

' _No! Bad Tatsumi! Stop thinking about her tits! It's because of her that your big bro is dead! She deserves no mercy!_ ' He told himself, shutting his eyes so he wasn't looking at her anymore.

Esdeath smiled at the shorter man and now stood a few feet before him. "Your victory just now…" She began to speak, making him look at her directly to show her respect, otherwise he might accidentally anger her. "Was simply magnificent." The beautiful murderer complimented him, blushing as she looked at his cute face.

Overcome by her beauty up close, Tatsumi blushed as well. ' _Or maybe she deserves a nice man in her life that can treat her right?_ ' He thought.

"I would like to reward you, Tatsumi…" Esdeath began to approach him, reaching into her bountiful cleavage to give the young boy his reward.

Tatsumi perked up at the mention of his reward. He would never deny money, it was perhaps the most valuable thing in the Imperial City. Plus, Night Raid could surely use the extra dough.

Now that she was mere centimeters away, she pulled out his reward.

Tatsumi smiled brightly again, closing his eyes. "Thank you, General Esd- eh?" He asked as he heard the familiar sound of metal clasping together and the odd sensation of leather wrapped around his neck.

"From now on, Tatsumi, you belong to me." Esdeath smiled brightly and innocently, betraying the sadistic rumors about her. She tugged on the leash once to make sure it was nice and secure around his neck.

"W-What?!" Tatsumi shouted out in surprise.

"Now my love," Esdeath began as she laid a gentle hand on his cheek. "Let us return to my chambers and away from the prying eyes of these inferior dogs. I'd prefer it if our first time was in private."

Tatsumi blushed deeply and began to stutter. "N-No! I-I'm not g-going anywhere with you!" The brown-haired teen tried to struggle and break free.

Esdeath's own blush returned to her face. "O-Oh… Tatsumi, I had no idea you were like that…" She muttered as she began to fiddle with the leash. "But… if you'd prefer to be dominated right here, in front of these people, I guess I could oblige…"

"N-No!" Tatsumi blushed even deeper. "I don't want to be dominated at all!"

Shaking her head, Esdeath clicked her tongue. "Oh, then you are a tsundere then, my dear Tatsumi. Not to worry though, I will make you love me whether you like it or not." She told him.

Looking over to where he believed Leone and Lubbock to be seated, only to find that they had vacated the spot in favor of getting the fuck out of here.

Before he could say another word in protest, Esdeath lifted him up into her arms bridal style, catching him by total surprise.

"M-Mommy!" Tatsumi yelped out, completely shocked by the woman's boldness to just lift him up and carry him. He didn't know why he shouted for his mom, but he just knew he wanted someone to come and rescue him.

" _Mommy?_ " Esdeath asked with a wicked smile. "I can't say I've ever craved to hear a man refer to me as his mother, but if it's you Tatsumi, I will try to grow accustomed to your odd fetish.

' _Oh fuck…_ ' Tatsumi groaned in his head, knowing that this was the beginning of the end for him.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Just a quick little one shot I wanted to do for Akame Ga Kill. I don't know why I made this, but I just felt like it needed to be made. Maybe if I was persuaded, I'd write a lemon scene for this story in a second chapter. And I was serious by the way, about Esdeath being best AGK girl. I will fight you. Haha anyways, leave a review if you liked it and tell me what you guys wanna see in the future.**


End file.
